videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Armoury
The Black Armoury is a subscription centered around the Armoury and available with the Black Armoury, Deluxe and Grimm Slayer Editions of Call of Duty: Age of Extinction, players will receive access to Black Armoury content. The Black Armoury introduces two new characters: Vessa and Elena, a married couple who spends their lives as high-end mercenaries in the Eclipse Universe and as associates to Mr. Tachibana, and reintroduces a familiar cast of characters as a fireteam assisting Vessa and Elena. Described by Vessa and Elena, the Black Armoury is a sub-division of Mr. Tachibana's Armoury run by the wives and is where he creates most of the weapons he sells. Others who have also proved their worth have forged their own weapons as well. Players will also be playing as a fireteam made up of returning characters from other Morningwood Arts' Call of Duty games which includes Lindsey Fall from Call of Duty: Federation War, Haley Marcy Rose and Casey Lee Hall from Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive, and Jenkins Fall from Call of Duty: Resistance. Tachibana Games confirmed that with the Black Armoury, players will be able to create their own Specialized Weapon Variants through the group's "Black Forges" which are scattered across the galaxy. Content Black Forges The new activity for Age of Extinction, players will be able to create their own SWVs and forge them in one of the Black Forges owned by the Black Armoury. However due to the nature of these Forges, they are all targets for the Korma Empire who have sent numerous battle groups to destroy these forges and stop Mr. Tachibana's production of weapons. At launch, there are six Black Forges available for players to forge their own Specialized Weapon Variants. Tachibana Games confirmed that with each new update to the Black Armoury subscription service, a new Black Forge will become available. Characters *Vessa - Ancient *Elena - Ancient Specialized Weapon Variants *Merciless - Rare *Telesto - Rare *Sturm - Rare *Hazard of the Cast - Rare *Black Talon - Epic *The Colony - Epic *Gravition Lance - Epic *Lord of the Dragons - Epic *The Jade Rabbit - Epic *Hard Light - Legendary *Crimson - Legendary *Le Monarquè - Legendary *Ace of Spades - Legendary Weapon Camos *Ancient Republic - Uncommon *Arctic Pearl - Uncommon *Blueshift Dreams - Uncommon *Bumblebee - Uncommon *Cargulo Bristle - Uncommon *Celestial Dome - Uncommon *Crimson Passion - Uncommon *Crimson Valor - Uncommon *Dawn and Dusk - Uncommon *Dawning Festiveness - Uncommon *Dawning Hope - Uncommon *Dawning Warmth - Uncommon *Frumious Blue - Uncommon *Mars Sunset - Uncommon *Mercury Prophetic - Uncommon *New Age Black Armoury - Uncommon *Precursor Vex Chrome - Uncommon *Refurbished Black Armoury - Uncommon *Smashing Success - Uncommon *Sunrise Warrior - Uncommon *Suros Modular Shine - Uncommon *Xenosilver - Uncommon Gallery Vessa.JPG|'Vessa' Elena.JPG|'Elena' Trivia *The Black Armoury's Black Forges activity is inspired and based on the endgame PvE activity in ''Destiny 2'''s ''Black Armoury'' DLC "Lost Forges". Category:Articles by Anakin Nakamura Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Category:DLCs